Intersecting Paths
by CrzyLife17
Summary: Not really HP but an original couldnt put it anywhere


Intersecting Paths

Prologue

In life there are hard times. Times when your heart gets broken and when your paths are intersecting. There are times in which you must remember to follow only one but others when you need to just go the other way. Its when your heart is too broken to be fixed that they intersect but also when your heart is filled with love,joy, and peace. This is a story about a girl with intersecting paths.

Chapter One-The Hospital

Again I got pulled out of school. Again praying that it was a false alarm. This time I knew it wasn't, my dad actually picked me up. Okay before I go any farther I should explain. I am Samantha Zepco. My father is a billionaire working for a company called Zepco (what a coincidence). My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was 7. For the last few months she went back and forth to the hospital all on false alarms but not this time. We drove quickly on the icy road I sat in back just in case we slipped. We almost made it to the hospital...almost. My dad swerved to get around a car in the middle of the road. We spun 3 maybe 4 times. I felt and impact and saw the air bag come out. I hit my head on something and blacked out. I woke up in a white room on a cot. Immediately I knew where I was. I had been here many times before, _The hospital_. I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea passed over me. A nurse walked in with a tray of medicine "Oh your up," she said and gave me a sad expression she started to talk but changed her mind. I asked her a question I was dreading to ask "Where's my father?". Again she gave me a sad face "Dear your father...' but she was cut off but the Doctor who hustled in checking a clip board " Samantha Zepco?'' he asked in a deep voice that rang in my ears. "Umm yes" I replied dazed. " My dear you had quite a crash," he said sympathetically but I knew he was just trying to be nice. I doubted he really cared. This was just his job. As soon as I left, there would be another one. "Your father although was not as lucky" he told me. _Okay you did not handle that right_ I told my self trying to blink back the tears. "he died on the site. There wasn't a chance" he told me. "And my mom?" I asked with a shaky voice. He sighed "She is on a respirator and feeding tube." " I want to see her" I said in a tone impossibly calm "My dear I can not let you do that," said the Doctor. "I want to see her" I repeated more forcefully this time. The Doctor sighed "Very well, Cynthia go get her a wheel chair" He said and told the nurse, Cynthia, the room number and walked out. Cynthia came back in with a wheel chair and helped me into it. She pushed me to room 209 she knocked a another person answered the door my aunt Jennie answered the door. She saw me and smiled at me "you look so much like your mother" she told me and let us in. when I saw my mom I almost cried she had so many tubes and needles on her. There was a nurse by the monitor she pushed a yellow button to call in a Doctor. " I have a fast heart beat" she told him as he looked at the monitor. I saw the spikes of the heart beat going up and down slowly it started to fall. Until all that was left was a strait line going across the screen _shes gone _my mind told me but my heart wouldn't except it. Aunt Jennie sat down and cried. _An orphan that's what I am an orphan_ tears leaked out of my eyes. "Cynthia when will I be able to leave?" I asked as we went back to the room. "as soon as we find you a place to stay" she told me I went through everyone that was still alive _Aunt Jennie-no stupid army! Grandma Sheryl- no doesn't she live in like Asia? That's all I have, no one! _Pushed me into the room and helped me back on the cot she told me was going to get me some food and would be right back she handed me the TV remote and walked out. _TV oh my gosh TV _I told my self and turned it on. I flipped through the channels until I found the National Geographic. Cynthia came Back in and looked at which channel I was watching "National Geographic" she nodded approvingly she put a sandwich some applesauce and a glass of milk "sorry not the best lunch but its a hospital and there food always sucks" she smiled at me. The ghost of a smile appeared on my face I took a bite of the sandwich "Ham and cheese!" I exclaimed and ate. I couldn't tell but I swore Cynthia was laughing by the monitor. Meer cat manner came on I and switched the channel to discovery dirty jobs was on me and my...mom...loved this show. Cynthia looked over "I used to watch this show with my daughter" she told me "you have a a daughter" I ask. "oh no no past tense dear, had a daughter" she said calmly "that's why I work with kids in the hospital that's what she wanted to do so I work here in remembrance." she smiled. "Oh I'm sorry" I said kinda guilty "oh my dear it is fine she has been gone for 6 years but shes in heaven" she told me my hand crept up to my scapula. "Cynthia! Can I go put this on my mother before the take her away?" I ask hopefully. "my dear I can do it but if the Doctor sees you out again he will have my job.'' I handed her the scapula and she walked out.


End file.
